Lost Minded
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Byakuya has searched for his vice-captain everywhere in Soul-souciety, but he is nowhere to be found. So Byakuya goes to the only place he thinks where he can be, and finds a fascinating scene that will blow his mind.


"Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked up as he heard someone knock on his door before calling his name, "Yes. Enter," he said with a firm tone, and immediately after a few people from the squad he had send out walked in.

"We can't find Vice-Captain Abarai. He's nowhere to be found here in Soul society." The largest one of them said, biting his lip slightly as Byakuya sighed deeply.

"Okay. You may leave."

When everyone was out the door, he once again sighed. _When Abarai wasn't in Soul Society. There were only two places left for him to be: Urahara's shop or Kurosaki Ichigo's home. _

He decided the latter was the most possible, so he arranged for himself to go to the real world, and force that damn Vice-Captain to report back from his mission on time.

When he arrived in Karakura town, he immediately went towards Kurosaki's home. And oh boy, did he regret not going to Urahara's shop first, because right now it seemed that, both Kurosaki and Abarai were busy… With each other.

He stared into Kurosaki's room and saw Abarai pounding into Ichigo, , while pumping the younger one.

Since the window was slightly opened, he did not just see everything—he heard everything too.

"Hnngg… R-Renji… L-let's switch places," He heard Ichigo moan while the berry was moving his finger towards Abarai's entrance, softly teasing it before pushing his finger inside.

Renji moaned and thrust forwards, "Not now… Next t-time…I'm about to—"

And that was enough for Byakuya. He threw the window open and coughed. "Vice-Captain Abarai. You were supposed to report your mission to me three hours ago," he said in his usual voice; though if you listened carefully, you could hear a slight tremble.

And if you looked really hard, you could see a little tent, appearing in Byakuya's crotch.

"C-Captain K-Kuchiki!?/Byakuya?!" They both yelled, shocked, before Renji quickly glanced at the alarm clock and cursed. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya twitched. "Now, get dressed and come back to Seireitei to report," he said and Renji pouted until Ichigo pulled his ear towards his mouth, whispering something in it softly.

A wide grin appeared on his face and he nodded at Ichigo. "Didn't even notice that… and a great idea," he said snickering before glancing at Byakuya with an ever wider smirk. "Soo… Captain… One question," he said huskily, slowly shifting his hips and making Ichigo moan softly.

"What now?" The captain asked, getting slightly irritated. He wanted to go home to take care of his… problem…

"You seem like you were enjoying the view quite well," The redhead said, thrusting his hips forward, receiving another sexy moan from Ichigo.

"You're even hard." He seated himself completely into his berry and sat up, poking Byakuya's fully erect crotch.

A soft groan escaped his lips and he covered his mouth, glaring at his vice-captain.

"Why don't you join in?"

"WHAT?" Byakuya was now very, very shocked and slightly pissed off. "Don't joke with me!"

This time Ichigo was the one to speak as he sat up, looking very seriously at the raven haired man. "We're not joking," he said dead-serious, before glancing at Renji who nodded in agreement.

"I don't care. I will not sink so low as to do those things with the both of you just for fun."

"Who said we only do it for fun?" Renji mumbled, as Ichigo softly nibbled on his ear, making him moan silently.

"Gay relationships are forbidden in Soul Society… and I will not go against the rules."

"Fuck those rules. Love is Love… and we're not in Soul Society right now, so who cares?" Renji said as he now pulled out of Ichigo (making the other whimper at the loss) and stood up, grabbing Byakuya and pushing him onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"And for not wanting to go against the rules….. You're rather hard… don't you think? I bet you're even enjoying this." The redhead started taking off Byakuya's clothes until Ichigo stopped him.

"Renji," The orange haired boy said softly. "Don't force him,will ya? There's no fun if it's forced."

"I don't think that he minds," The redhead said grinningly. "If he really didn't want it, he could have already pushed me away and sliced me into pieces."

Ichigo thought it over for a while. "You do have a point there," he said and he once again pondered about it for a minute, before moving towards Byakuya and whispering in his ear with a husky voice, "You sure you don't want it?"

The captain's member twitched at this, and even though he tried his very best to hide it, Renji noticed it.

Grinning he bent over to his berry as Byakuya shook his head, saying he didn't want it.

"Oi, Ichigo… How about we just leave him like this?" He whispered in his lover's ear, making said person look at him questioning, so he bent over and explained his thoughts in a hushed whisper.

Ichigo nodded and a grin started to form on his lips.

"Well… If you really don't want it, please excuse us, but Renji and I are going to take a shower."

They started walking towards the door, and the moment they reached it, they heard a soft, shivering, husky voice from behind them.

"Wait..."

They looked at each other grinning. Byakuya was obviously horny as hell.

Very slowly they turned around, grins already hidden behind a (fake) questioning look.

"Wait for what? I thought you didn't want to," Ichigo said teasingly, making Byakuya groan softly.

"I changed my mind," he said huskily. "P-."

He shut his mouth quickly. No way in hell he was going to say 'please'. But it was too late, Renji and Ichigo had understood what he wanted to say.

They started walking towards the raven haired man, leaning forwards. "Then beg for it," Renji said smirking, pushing his hand softly on the elder's groin.

Byakuya glared at him. "Never," he said scowling, but a moan escaped his lips as Renji squeezed him.

The captain slowly started panting,. "Shit," he said. "Just do it."

"Not until you beg for it."

"Fuck you!"

"I bet you want us to," Renji answered being the smart-mouth he is. "But you'll have to beg."

Ichigo noticed how Byakuya's member twitched, obviously he liked this 'role play,' but Ichigo kept his mouth shut and took his own member in his hand, pumping himself.

"fine…" Byakuya said silently. "Now, _please_just do it," he begged.

"As you wish," Renji said, smiling and moved himself lower, removing all of the clothes on Byakuya's body before taking the member in his mouth.

Meanwhile his berry walked towards his back, teasing the redhead. "Renji," The youngest one said huskily while pushing himself inside.

Byakuya could not believe what he was seeing: Ichigo was... slutty?

The raven haired man moaned as he quickly neared his climax, but Renji suddenly pushed a finger inside, surprising the hell out of him. "What a-" He shifted his hips.

"Well you need to be prepared...duh," Renji said smirking while he added a second finger and started stretching the captain.

Ten Minutes later Ichigo was thrusting wildly inside his red pineapple, and Byakuya was fully prepped, so Renji entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust.

"Jeez... You're so tight," he said, gritting his teeth before he started to move inside his captain.

Because of the fact that his captain was so tight and that he was already waiting pretty long for release, he came pretty fast, shooting all his fluids inside the raven haired captain.

Ichigo smirked and started getting rougher until he also came, moaning, before pulling out of Renji, and whispering something in his ear.

Renji nodded, and the berry crawled on top of Byakuya, pushing the captain's member inside of him.

A loud moan was released from his throat. "God... he is BIG." Ichigo said, grinning at Byakuya who still had to release.

Ichigo started moving, riding the captain while Renji grabbed his member, not even pulling out of Byakuya, and started pumping him.

Byakuya gazed at the orange-haired teen on top of him. This was feeling damn good and he felt himself get closer to release, so he unconsciously thrust his hips upwards, hitting Ichigo's spot hard on, making the Substitute Shinigami come once again before he followed him.

The orange-haired teen fell forwards, panting. Even though it was short, it sure was intense.

"Ichigo," His red pineapple said huskily. "My turn… I want him inside."

"Sure. Give me a second," he answered before pulling himself off the captain, and dropping next to him.

Renji now crawled on top of the eldest, placing Byakuya inside of him and moaning. "Dude… Ichigo... You call this big? It's fricking GIGANTIC!" He said panting.

Slowly, he started to move, his head falling backwards as he thrust himself forwards.

Ichigo gazed at the scene, feeling himself getting hard again. He moved his hand down onto himself, pumping hard while bending forwards to take Renji in his mouth, causing a surprised yelp to escape from the pineapples throat

"G-God… Ichigo," He panted.

Byakuya watched and felt he couldn't hold back anymore, so he softly pushed Ichigo away, before pushing Renji on his back and thrusting inside wildly. "Kh... C-captain K-Kuchiki," The redhead moaned, and Ichigo was close to drooling.

Softly he kneeled behind Byakuya, spreading the cheeks apart and staring at the entrance before softly licking it, causing Byakuya to thrust forwards hard inside of Renji. With a surprised look he gazed at Ichigo who chuckled and probed his tongue inside.

A soft moan escaped from Byakuya's lips. "What? Want more?" Ichigo asked teasingly, pushing a finger inside.

"Actually… Yes," Byakuya said, moving back onto the fingers before thrusting into Renji again, plunging himself completely inside.

"Then I'll give you more," The youngest responded before positioning himself and thrusting inside in one swift movement.

"AAAH… HHNNNGGGG! Damnit Kurosaki! Harder!" The captain ordered.

"Your wish is my command," The orange-haired teen said sarcastically, moving faster and harder, going even deeper inside.

Renji grinned. "I bet that, like this, it won't take long for you to fill me up," he said smiling before moaning as the raven haired man plunged himself into his prostate.

"And like this, you won't last long," The captain said grinning.

And oh, how he was right, because only a few seconds later, the pineapple exploded onto their stomachs, moaning as loud as ever.

Byakuya pulled out as Renji lay there, panting, and almost unconscious from the mind blowing orgasm he just had.

"Lean forwards on your arms," Ichigo said, and as Byakuya did so, Ichigo started thrusting even harder and deeper, grabbing the elder's member, and pumping him like his life depended on it. And seconds later, Byakuya was the next to be blown away, Ichigo only half a second behind. They both dropped down, and Ichigo gazed at his cum-covered hand, before licking it completely clean.

"I wanna do this again sometime," Renji said quietly, and the other two could only hum in agreement before they were knocked out by their orgasms.

Meanwhile outside, there was standing a now, very, VERY hard blushing Isshin, who was eavesdropping on his son….and his boyfriend…and later on… A captain. 'My son is finally growing up.' He mumbled to himself, happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

He silently started walking towards the bathroom, wanting to get rid of his problem, when he heard someone say.

"Btw, Ichigo... your dad was eavesdropping on us again."

And the next thing he knew was that there was a very angry, and very naked orange-haired boy standing with his foot on his head, not even caring that there was cum flowing down his inner-thighs.

"GODDAMNIT DAD! STOP DOING THAT YOU CREEP!


End file.
